


Crash

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess is good at homework help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

Amy's phone rang. She glanced over: _Jess N Sam_. She flipped the phone open and hit speaker. "Hi, you have reached Amy Yamamoto, the game theory homework is killing me, so unless you can help, leave a message at the beep!"

The sound of Jess's laughter. "Never change, sweetheart."

Amy frowned at her textbook and shoved it aside. "So what's up?"

"I'm lonely. Talk to me."

"It's after midnight. Since when are you ever alone after midnight?"

Jess sighed. "Since last night, apparently. So. Game theory. What's the problem here?"

"We've got these two guys. Or girls. Gender-neutral names."

"I want cookies," Jess said.

"Wow, random," Amy said, then continued, "Pat wants to go to a movie and Alex wants to go to a concert and wherever they go they both want to go together. But they forgot to coordinate."

"And they don't have cell phones?" Jess asked. The sound of the refrigerator opening and closing.

"They don't have cell phones," Amy confirmed. "Or friends with phones, or email, or anything. Real-world examples my ass."

Jess laughed.

"And Pat going to the movie and Alex going to the concert is the wrong answer, according to the helpful answer key on Facebook, and I cannot figure out _why_."

"There's more to the question, though," Jess prompted.

"Best outcome for Pat is they're both at the movie." Over the phone, the sound of the microwave humming. "Second best is just Pat at the movie, third best is they're both at the concert. Best outcome for Alex is they're both at the concert, second best is they're both at the game, third best is just Alex at the concert."

"So for Pat, movie beating concert is more important than together beating alone," Jess interpreted. "And for Alex, together beating alone is more important than concert beating movie."

Amy blinked. "Yeah, I guess." Then a thought: "You took this course already, didn't you."

"Nope. Never. Where'd I put the chocolate chips?"

"Please tell me you weren't using them for kinky sex games."

Jess made a gagging sound. "Food and sex do not belong in the same sentence."

"So Pat goes to the movie because she'd rather the movie alone than the concert with Alex, and Alex goes to the movie because she'd rather the movie with Pat than the concert alone?" Amy thought out loud.

"Sounds good to—" The sound of glass breaking. "_Fuck!_"

"What'd you break?" Amy asked.

"The olive oil. So now there are glass bits everywhere that I can't even sweep up because the floor's greasy. And I'm barefoot. Call you back, okay?"

"Sure," Amy said. "Thanks. Don't hurt yourself, okay?"

"I'll try." Jess hung up.

* * *

"We were on the phone, I guess it was right before the fire started," Amy told Sam at the funeral. "She was baking cookies. I guess the oven caught fire?"

Sam wouldn't look at her. "I guess."


End file.
